Nova Jones
by DragynMagic
Summary: Nova Jones is a super-intelligent 17-year old girl, who is also an intern for the International Police. Character's from L.X.ie's story Fade to Black may appear or be mentioned in the story. Enjoy!
1. A beautiful day

This story follows the fictional character Nova Jones. This story may also include characters from my best friend L. 's stories, such as Faith/Fade and Gavin McCloud from Fade to Black. Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting at home. Another boring day. I checked my PokeGear for any new messages. Zilch. "I have nothing to do, and I'm home alone. Again."

My dad was a gym trainer, always gone. I never really got to see him. My mother was a coordinator, traveling the world to compete in Contests.

"Shadow!" I called. "Shadooooow!" My Umbreon came running at her name being called. "Hey there, girl. Let's get everyone else and go to the lake." I took the rest of my Pokeballs and threw them into the air, releasing my team with flashes of white and lavender.

"Let's go guys." I grabbed my laptop and backpack, and headed out the door. It was a gorgeous day outside, with the sun shining bright, and puffy white clouds floating across the sky. Some of them were Altaria and Swablu. I saw some Starly and Pidgey too. My own Pidgey, Ace, took off and flew in circles above our heads, waiting for us to start walking.

We made our way west to Lake Verity, my friends playing as we walked along. My Vulpix, Myth, and my Luxio, Mystery, chased each other in and out of the trees and bushes. I had a feeling that they each had little crushes on the other. I only let five of my friends out, for one was a Water-Type, and she didn't do well traveling across land. Galaxy, my little Ralts, and Shadow walked quietly on either side of me, as they usually do.

After about ten minutes, we arrived at the lake. The water was clear blue and sparkling, a beautiful site. I stripped off my shirt and shorts, for I had worn my swimsuit underneath. I took out the Pokeball that had my sixth team member, and threw it above the water. With a flash, my Feebas Cherish splashed into the clear water, and then she Water-Gunned my face.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" I jumped into the water next to Cherish, and we chased each other through the water. Myth and Mystery were still chasing each other around. I knew Mystery wouldn't go swimming, only because Myth couldn't, being a Fire-Type and all. Ace was flying through the air, swooping down every now and then to splash water at me. Galaxy was sitting next to Shadow on the green grass, tilting his head every now and then at whatever Shadow was saying in Pokemon-talk.

My PokeGear rang, and I climbed out of the water to see who it was. While I was dryng off my hands with a towel, Galaxy pressed a button on my PokeGear and showed it to me so I could see it. "Thanks, Galaxy." He just nodded.

It was a message from my best friend Faith, or Fade as she likes to be called. She wanted a more recent picture of some guy named Gavin McCloud. "Couldn't she give me something challenging?" I looked toward Shadow as I said it, and she just shrugged her shoulders. Pulling out my laptop, I went on one of my top-secret nobody-else-can-know websites - Sudogoogle. Search results for 'Gavin McCloud' came back almost instantly. I saw pictures of a well-built guy with dark-blonde hair, close to my age.

I sent one of the images to my PokeGear, which I then sent to Fade. About a minute later she sent me another message, something about medieval torture chambers and contortionism. "Hehe. I guess she saw the picture the IP (International Police) asked me to send them. Oh well."

Two furry bodies jumped on top of me and pushed me down to the ground, stepping on me and trying to lick my face. Myth and Mystery had run up from either side and ambushed me. "Hey! Cut it out!" I layed there laughing while trying to get them to stop at the same time.

After we had all calmed down, I dragged my backpack over and pulled out some bowls and a bag of my homemade Pokemon food, plus a sandwich for myself. I set out the bowls for my land Pokemon, then went over to the water to give some to Cherish. As I was giving them to her, I heard a twig snap. I whirled around, immediately in a fighting stance, prepared to kick butt.


	2. A day at the lake

The boy in front of me held up his hands to show he wasn't armed or dangerous. "Jeez, chill out Nova." I relaxed, realizing it was just my neighbor, Cory. At 6 feet, he was eight inches taller than me, with messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. His shy Bulbasaur was trying to hide behind one of his legs.

"Hey, little Flower. C'mon over here. Want some Pokemon food?" I waved toward the bowls of Pokemon food, and the little Bulbasaur with a heart on its forehead waddled over to join my friends.

I sat next to Shadow and started eating my sandwich. Cory layed next to me and watched the clouds skid across the sky. We don't know each other all that well, since he just moved to Twinleaf Town a year ago, but we got along. He's only ever had his little Bulbasaur, Flower.

When I was finished with my sandwich and the Pokemon were done eating, I grabbed a ball out of my backpack and started throwing it to my Pokemon. Myth, Mystery, and Shadow all loved this game. I threw the ball as high into the air as I could, and one of them would try to catch it first. Sometimes Ace would fly in and catch the ball, just to drop it from even higher.

Galaxy was sitting by the water, watching Flower use her vines to play with Cherish. She waved them about, over the water, and Cherish would jump out of the water and try to make it over them.

I threw the ball above Shadow, and she jumped for it. As she was about to catch it though, her sensitive ears heard something, and she landed on all four paws, facing the forest. The ball fell next to her. All the Pokemon quieted down, and Cory sat up. Suddenly, Shadow released a Shadow Ball into the trees.

We heard twigs and branches snapping, but no voices. Cory and I, with Shadow following closely behind, walked into the trees to see who it was. We didn't see anyone, but we did find a place where a person had fallen.

"Whoever was here fled very quickly." I knelt on the ground to examine the crushed twigs and branches. "Cory, what's that? There, on your left."

He knelt down and picked up a scrap of cloth that got caught on a branch. "It's part of someone's clothing." He handed it to me. It was black and white, and very soft.

"Hmm.. I'll keep this, and run some tests on it when I get home. Maybe we can find out what it's from." When we returned to our Pokemon, they all had concerned looks on their faces. "It's alright everyone." They slowly went back to playing, and I tucked the scrap of cloth into my backpack.

As the sun was starting to set, I packed up my stuff, returned all my Pokemon except Galaxy and Shadow, and we set out for home. Cory and I walked side by side, talking, while he carried Flower. Galaxy and Shadow were walking behind us, making Pokemon noises every now and then. We said our goodbyes at the edge of town, and I walked home with my Pokemon.

I walked inside and went straight to my room, setting up my laptop and an analyzing device that I got for my birthday. Shadow had followed me, and Galaxy went into the kitchen to do who-knows-what.

While I was setting up the device, Galaxy came in and set a plate with a sandwich on it next to me. "Thanks, Galaxy. I didn't even realize I was hungry!" I smiled and gave him a hug. As I was eating it, I pulled the cloth scrap from my backpack and put it in the device. While I was waiting for results, I finished my sandwich and layed on my bed.

My tired limbs relaxed, and I sank into sleep.


	3. A new assignment

_The echo of feet pounding on the cold ground and panting were the only things I could hear. I was running through something dark, a cave I think, but I don't know why I was running. All I knew was that I couldn't stop or it would all be over. But what was it? Why was I in here?_

_I saw a faint light ahead, and put on a burst of speed to reach it before it was too late. I was almost to it when I felt a sharp pain in my hand, and then everything was gone._

I sat up in bed quickly, confused for a moment. I looked down at my right hand, the hand that had hurt in my dream, and saw that Shadow was holding it in her mouth. "Ow. Shadow, you can stop that now, I'm awake." She blinked at me, then gently released my hand, knowing she had hurt me a little. "It's okay, I'm fine. You didn't even break skin." I rubbed her behind her ears, the way she likes.

Looking out the window, I saw that the sun had just finished rising, which meant that it was early in the morning.

I remembered that the scrap of cloth was being analyzed, and jumped out of bed. I hurried to turn my computer on to see what the results were. Reading through things that other people would think was gibberish, I quickly determined that it was one of two things. It was either A) baby clothes, or B) a Team Galactic uniform.

My guess resided with B.

Pulling out my PokeGear, I called up the head of the informant devision of the International Police.

"We have a problem." I told him what had happened yesterday, and what information my analysis of the cloth scrap had provided.

"Well Nova, it seems that we may need to do some investigating. You're pretty good in tracking, aren't you?"

"Third in my class, sir. Mystery can help if I need it."

"Good. I'll let you handle this then. Inform us if you find anything." After that, he hung up.

Shadow had been lying on my bed the whole time, silently staring at me. Galaxy had disappeared again. Grabbing my backpack and telling Shadow to follow, we went in search of Galaxy before we took off.

We found him outside, staring at the clouds in the sky. He turned at the sound of my footsteps, and moved quietly to my side. Tilting his head up (I assumed he was looking at me) he held up a pretty red flower. Smiling, I took it and tucked it into the beginning of my braid.

Without having to say anything, we all walked to the front of the house and started for the lake.

I didn't let any of my other Pokemon out, in case the person who snuck up on us yesterday returned. My other Pokemon made too much noise after a while to be stealthy.

At the lake, we went straight to the area where the person had fallen. Having Shadow use Night Shade, I took out a black UV light and swept it over the area. I found no traces of blood, so I started searching for hair. Shadow and Galaxy searched too.

"Ugh!" I stamped my foot in frustration, annoyed that I hadn't found anything. Galaxy and Shadow both came up to me, each carefully carrying a little hair.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you two with me." Smiling, I took each hair and put them in seperate Petri dishes.

We looked around a little more, trying to find some other clues. Nothing. Sigh.

I started searching the ground, looking for any clues as to where our mysterious stranger had come from. I found a snapped twig and a footprint, coming from the east.

"Shadow, Galaxy, return. Your turn, Mystery." Shadow and Galaxy disappeared, and Mystery appeared in front of me.

"I need your help. Sniff this cloth and see if you can pick up the same scent around here." He took a good sniff, then started poking his nose around on the ground. He picked up the scent by the footprint I had found.

"Good. Can you follow it?" In response, he turned and began sniffing past the print. I followed him, and soon we came to a clearing.

"Wait here." He sat down at the edge of the clearing while I looked around. "There are multiple sets of footprints here, and of different sizes." I talk to myself a lot.

"Mystery, see if you can pick up any more scent trails heading into the trees." He did that while I examined the ground some more. He soon came back, shaking his head.

"Hmm. Alright. My guess is that they flew in on some bird Pokemon. I found some bird-like prints on the ground. Good job Mystery. Now, return." Clipping his Pokeball back to my belt, I pulled out my PokeGear.

"We didn't find much. Two hairs and some footprints and a scent trail leading to a clearing. Multiple people were here, and they most likely flew in on bird Pokemon. We couldn't find any other trails."

"That's good work, Nova. I'm afraid we have a situation though. How fast can you get to Veilstone?"

"If I'm in a hurry, two to three days. If not, five to six days. Why? What happened?" I was worried now. As we were talking I started making my way toward the lake.

"There's been some Team Galactic activity in the old warehouses. We don't have enough evidence to get a warrant to search the buildings, so we need you to go undercover and find out what they're doing."

"Oh. Is that it? Okay. I'll be there in a few days. Ciao." I hung up, relieved that it was just an undercover job and not a kidnapping. There were too many kidnappings going on around the region lately.

"Come on out, Shadow." Shadow appeared at my side, her yellow rings glowing faintly in the fading light. I told her what was going on, and she nudged my hand. I looked down at her and smiled, knowing what she wanted.

_I know. It's been too long, my friend._

She blinked in surprise and gave little hops of happiness. I missed seeing her this happy. She loved it when we mind-talked.


	4. On our way

_Why did we have to stop?_ She looked up at me, her red eyes unblinking.

_My parents were almost ready to send me to and insane asylum. They thought I was randomly laughing and making faces at nothing. They thought I was going crazy, and they didn't believe me when I told them it was you I was talking to, remember? _ We started walking again, enjoying the cool evening air.

_Right. They just don't understand you. _She looked up at me. I knew she was right. My parents were gone so much they hardly knew me.

_Hey, we're almost home. I'll race you the rest of the way. _I grinned down at her, and in response she started running.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I started running, feet pounding on the dirt, trees and bushes blurring on the edge of my vision. I started gaining on her, and soon we were side-by-side. We both pushed ourselves as hard as we could, but we couldn't get in front of the other. Soon, we arrived back home, panting and out of breath. We collapsed on the ground, rolling onto our backs to watch the sky.

The sun was almost completely down, and the shades of pink and orange were starting to fade rapidly. The stars became bright, showing constellations of Ursaring and Teddiursa, Luxray and Shinx, and we could barely see Gyarados. As the moon started rising, Shadow's rings grew a little brighter. She relished being in the moonlight, since it was under that light that she evolved.

We were both tired from today, getting up early, tracking, racing home, and now it was late. Without having to say anything to each other, we just knew each other that well, we got up and went inside. She went straight to my room, and I detoured to the bathroom. As tired as I was, I had to brush my teeth and braid my waist length hair, if I didn't want a Ratatta's nest hair-do that is.

Ten minutes later, my teeth were clean and my hair was in a thick braid down my back. Stumbling from tiredness, I made my way to my room, where Shadow was already sound asleep on my bed. I layed next to her, so tired that I barely had my blanket on before I fell asleep.

* * *

Bright sunlight shined through my window, blinding me when I tried to open my sleepy eyes. Groaning, I attempted to sit up in bed, but failed. Instead, I managed to fall onto the floor. Shadow heard the _thump_ I made, and poked her head over the side of the bed sleepily.

_Why are you on the ground?_ She slid off the bed, landing next to me and almost falling over.

_Because I fell. What time is it?_ I pulled myself out of the crumpled position I landed in and managed to sit up. Locating my alarm clock, it read 9:42. Dang. _We slept too late. I need to pack some things, so we can start traveling to Veilstone today._ Shadow didn't respond, she just watched as I walked around my room, gathering some things and laying them out on my bed.

"Compass, matches, sleeping bag. Check. Extra clothes, a blanket. Check." I was standing in the middle of the room, looking around for anything else. My brain was still fuzzy, and I needed to wake up quick. Picking up a Pokeball, I let Galaxy out.

"Galaxy, could you go to the kitchen and pack some traveling food? Also, grab the two large food bowls and a bag of Pokemon food, and just bring them in here. I need a shower." He went off silently to do what I asked him. When I had clean clothes, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, I grabbed some extra hair bands and my travel brush.

As I was walking to my room in knee-length blue jean shorts and a lavender T-shirt, I heard the front door open and close. Curious to see who it was I turned around and walked into the living room. I didn't see anyone at first, but then I saw Galaxy when he took a few steps forward. He had gone outside to get the mail for me.

"Thanks." I took it from him, and we walked back to my room together. Setting pieces of junkmail on my desk, I found a postcard from my mother. The picture on it was of a beach and a deep blue ocean, and the beack was covered with beach chairs and people. Turning it over to read what she wrote, I saw it was from Slateport in Hoenn. She said that she won three more contests since her last postcard, and she said she missed me. Tossing it down on my desk, I scowled.

"If she missed me so much, she would come back every once in a while to see me." Annoyed, I pulled a backpack out of my closet, bigger than the one I normally use.

_You shouldn't be angry with her. Maybe she really does miss you, but she just can't find the time to come home, what with all the contests in Hoenn. _Shadow was sitting on my desk, watching me. I sighed.

"You're right. It's just that I've never spent much time with either of my parents, and I wish I could." I started packing things into the bag, my annoyance subsiding. Galaxy lifted some things off the bed with Psychic and floated them over to me. Once I had all that packed, he gave me a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I suppose I should leave a note. Thanks again, Galaxy." He just nodded. I've never mind-spoken with Galaxy. I've tried, but I think he feels that we don't need to. I've had him almost as long as I've had Shadow.

I wrote a note for my dad, letting him know that I was going to be gone for a while and that I loved him. I laced on a pair of black Converse hightops, put on a long purple jacket with elbow length sleeves, and double checked to make sure I had everything.

"Alright guys, I think we're set. Galaxy, return." I clipped his Pokeball onto my belt, and made my way out the front door. On the side of our house, I had a bike with two baskets, one attached to the handlebars and another behind the seat. I set my bag in the rear one, and Shadow jumped into the one in front. I pushed my bike and took a few steps to get it going, then hopped on.

"Well Shadow, we're finally on our way to Veilstone." She had her tongue sticking out of her mouth like a Growlithe, and the wind was blowing her ears back.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know much didn't happen in this chapter, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to have more plot development in the upcoming chapters. **

**I just realized today is Monday, not Tuesday. Oops. This story is supposed to be updated on Tuesday :3 Looks like you guys get it a day early!**


End file.
